1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotation sensing devices generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel optical sensor for the sensing of rate of rotation and direction of rotation of a rotating member, which sensor is particularly useful when the rotating member is disposed in a harsh environment such as a transmission.
2. Background Art
A need exists for sensing rotational movement and the rate and direction thereof in harsh environments such as in hot transmission casings. Typically, magnetic sensors have been used in such applications; however, in some cases, the magnetic sensors are not suitable at the high temperatures encountered and, in other cases, magnetic sensors do not provide the desired degree of resolution. Also, the use of magnetic sensors is limited when magnetic fields apart from those being sensed are present, such as the magnetic fields present in electric motors.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a rotation sensor that is usable when the rotating member is disposed in a harsh environment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a sensor that is capable of high resolution.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a sensor that can sense both rate and direction of rotation.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a sensor that is easily and economically constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.